


Snowstorms and Chestnuts

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fireplaces, Michalis | Micheil / Phina | Feena - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rigelians, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: Michalis and Phina arrive in Rigel and spend the night by a crackling fire.





	Snowstorms and Chestnuts

"We should be good here for the night," Phina said. "It’s pretty nice, actually, don’t you think?"

Michalis was standing by the window, arms crosses as he watched the darkening sky and the endless snowfall. He rubbed a finger along the ledge and frowned at the thin film of dust on his index finger.

"The lighting is too dim, and the floorboards creak over here." Michalis shifted in place to make his point. A low creaking clashed with the faint sound of howling winds outside. "I paid for more than this."

"Well, you don’t have to be standing over there." Phina linked arms with him and dragged the stiff Michalis across the room. "Let’s sit by the fire and tell ghost stories."

"Phina, why would you want to waste both my time and yours with something so foolish and trivial?"

"Oh, you’re afraid of ghosts, is that it, dear?" She leaned forwards and looked up at him, and he leaned back, away from her. "And take that coat off or you’ll become a grumpy little puddle on the floor."

She turned her back to him and untied her hair, running a hand through it as Michalis took his coat off and hung it on the rack. Behind her, he muttered under his breath.

"I’ll make a puddle out of you."

She spun around. "Excuse me?"

"I said nothing."

"You may be quite handsome, but you are a horrible, _horrible_ liar. You truly have no shame."

He stared at her for a long, hard minute. She stared right back. The fire crackled against their electric silence.

"Well?" she finally whispered.

"Well _what_?"

"That was a challenge, wasn’t it? You said you’d make a puddle out of me. Do it." 

She ended with a grin and Michalis felt his face catch fire. They had been _intimate_ , as Michalis put it, for many months now, yet her signature grin never failed to make him into something he ordinarily wasn’t.

"My my, Michalis, darling," she said, laughing. "I didn’t think Rigel would make you this _charged_ …if you catch my drift."

"I made a lewd comment. That doesn’t mean I am _charged_. Is it forbidden to make a suggestive comment in front of my…my…"

"Your lover? Sweetheart? _Girlfriend_?" She stepped forwards and put her hands on his shoulders. "Take your pick of affectionate terms, Mimi."

"Do _not_ call me that."

"Mimi?"

He glowered at her. "Don’t."

"Make me stop, then… _Mimi_."

He frowned at her. She smirked. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Predictable," she said as he pulled away, playing with his hair with one hand. "I expected more from you, King of Mace—"

He pulled her in for another kiss and held her close, hands on her shoulders. Phina gasped against his mouth and closed her eyes, letting her fingers splay out against his face.

"And this?" He was breathless, pushing her against the wall. She exhaled and grinned again as he kissed her cheeks.

"Better," she whispered. "So I was right. You really are in the mood tonight, Mimi — ah…"

He kissed her neck and she trailed off.

"You won’t ever let up, will you?" He said against the collar of her shirt. He dug one hand into her hair and the other grabbed the hem of her clothing. "With calling me that ridiculous name."

"If you’ll keep treating me like this, I might not." She said it with a singsong voice. 

He trailed kisses down her neck again and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Very well, then."

It was in these moments that Michalis couldn’t look at her for very long. He wasn’t one to shower Phina with compliments, but he really did find her quite beautiful. 

"You’re redder than your hair, you silly king."

"I-I won’t tolerate this!"

She smirked and stood on her tiptoes, planting a kiss on his mouth. "Well don’t stop the show just now, darling. Have I ever cut any of my dances short?"

"I’m no dancer," he muttered, eyes trailing down along her exposed skin. He felt his pulse racing.

"Oh? You dance quite well to those sounds I make when we…"

"Do you have absolutely no shame?" He snapped.

She simply kept smiling at him, rocking back and forth on her toes. "I told you how to make me stop."

He huffed. "Right. Of course. I suppose I could just lay you down and bed you right here."

Phina let out a laugh. "That was something, coming from you."

He stared at her. "Would you mind?"

"What do you think…Mimi?"

He faltered. "Well, I. I don’t know if that’s the smoothest progression towards this sort of thing. It would not be very…"

"Very _Michalis_ of you?"

He huffed. "What is it with you?"

She took his hand in her and pressed it between her legs. The action was far too crude to be included in a mainline Fire Emblem. 

"Put it here."

"P-Put what there?"

"Your hand, you dunce," and then she moved her hand and looked back at him expectantly. "Why are you being so frivolous tonight? Is it the Rigelian air?"

Michalis almost mumbled something about a stupid writer when he decided against it. No, tonight, he would please his love in as many ways as he could.

(that’s right you stupid bitch make me write this)

"I’m going to f…f…fuck you," he coughed out. She giggled.

"How romantic."

"Shh!" It was very hard for him to let the writer do as she liked. "I’m going to remove your skirt."

And so he did. Her underwear (they don’t call them 'panties' in Rigel, trust me) was cute and pink and a little frilly. 

Michalis wasn’t about to admit to that. He had other, not so cute things to say to Phina.

"Did it ever occur to you that this is a fucking train wreck."

She looked down at him. He was pulling her pan—I mean, underwear, down with both hands. They hung from her mid-thighs. He looked up at her.

"Why are we in Rigel anyways?"

She frowned at him. "Because is snows here."

"Who the fuck cares?"

(just because I’m letting you say fuck does NOT mean you abuse the power)

"We can’t have fireplace sex otherwise. Or, we could. It wouldn’t be very aesthetic."

"Why would we…oh. And I suppose the next thing you will be saying is something about how I am supposed to…er…e-ejacu…"

"Don’t say that word, just shut up and pull my underwear off already."

He went back to doing that and flung it across the room.

"Now I will have a snack."

"Good." Phina jutted her hips out. "Go right ahead."

(and then he ate her out but ofc we want details)

Michalis stroked her inner thighs, silently admiring his love, never complimenting her openly. It would be very not-tsundere of him.

"Fuck you, Phina." Someone had put those words in his mouth _he knew it_ he was so sure — 

"Please do, darling."

And then he kissed her thighs, trailing up and up, feeling her fingers dig into her hair (this is where it gets Hot™) and sighing softly. For all the harsh words that left his mouth, Michalis’ mouth was incredibly soft (I know this from experience).

"I thought teasing was my job," she sighed. He tilted his mouth upwards and kissed her pussy, er, the entrance to her _forbidden fruit._

"Eat me like your butterscotch candies," she screamed. 

She tasted more like (idk what pre-cum tastes like don’t look at me) something that was definitely not candies, but he wasn’t about to tell her that and kill the mood. After all his dick was hard too now and he wasn’t up for jacking it off.

(i’m so sorry michi)

He made a mental note to find some sort of pineapple supply in Rigel. And then we licked her opening with long, slow strokes of his tongue. She shivered against him like quivering jello.

(I will neither confirm nor deny knowing about this.)

Phina had read her share of erotica during her travelling days, and to be honest, she drew upon those more than she drew upon her sexual adventures with the red-haired ex-king of Macedon. 

He never talked too much anyways. Just a lot of moaning and groaning, which was admittedly hot, but once they were both done, they would not discuss what they enjoyed or otherwise. 

"I am getting better at this," Michalis said, moving his mouth away for a moment. "I think."

"Don’t leave me hanging like this to engage in expository dialogue about you playing with cherries a week before we left for Rigel."

Michalis opened his mouth to explain that she literally did just that, but then closed it again and went back to doing Super Hot Sexy Things on her pussy. These things included but were not limited to:

  * kissing it
  * sticking his tongue in
  * massaging her Cute Little Clit (CLC) with his Very Nice Tongue (VNT)



At one point she was shaking and her legs were feeling rather wobbly. Also I can say now that her cheeks would be very, very flushed and her heart would be pounding. Also she’s probably experiencing some kind of spasming down in her forbidden fruit.

"Oh, but I’m not going to let you finish here," said Michalis, in a very out of character fashion.

She whined a little and I’m sorry this isn’t very erotic at all (unless it’s like. Your kink to read this kind of stuff I guess) and said, "I hate it when you leave me hanging; might as well cleave me with a sabre."

Michalis got to full height and used a Big Strong Yaoi Hand to cup her Hot Soaking Pussy. "I’ll use my saber on you," he said, his voice low and growly like in some YA romance.

"Y-Your sabre? The one I really want?"

(IntSys won’t let me say "dick.")

(Oops. Just did.)

"And with my saber…you and I will both finish."

(watch her say "ohhhhh michalis cleave my forbidden fruit with your hot thick saber" at one point — I say this here so that I will remember)

"That sounds like, archaic but weird but sure thing."

Phina is also not allowed to say "dick."

(But she can say "cock" so don’t worry)

"Do you need to catch your breath, Phina?"

"No but I need you to catch my breasts."

Michalis’ other hand was on her shoulder (if you recall, his other _other_ hand was on her Hot Soaking Pussy) but he moved it down to cup her breast.

"You don’t sound very tired. Are you sure you want to finish this?"

"Of course I do! Don’t deny a woman her org—I mean, _finishing_."

He nodded wordlessly and laid her down on the rug, then proceeded to undress sexily.

"Michalis, hurry up," Phina said, back to moaning. Sexy Michalis threw his shirt across the motherfucking cabin and pulled his pants off like some stripper and tossed them in the other direction, after hearing what he later claims was the Voice of Reason telling him to "burn his fucking pants" and then called him a coward (which, knowing Michi, was the tipping point) so his pants went _whoop_ into the fireplace.

Insert cheesy line about how the pantaloons made the fire burn brighter like Michalis and Phina’s _loveeeeeeee_.

(I’m not doing them justice and I’m very sorry for that.)

"Mimi, you dolt, what did you do that for?"

"I don’t need to wear pants when I can wear you."

"That’s oddly creepy even though I know what you’re trying to say. I accept it. Wear me like your pants." Phina couldn’t believe what was coming out of her mouth. She hoped screams would follow soon. Screams of his name.

She finally noticed Michalis’…underwear tent. That took her long enough. Perhaps she was preoccupied with the sight of his beautiful face. (Faces are generally prettier than dicks.)

(Or boners I guess.)

"Why are you teasing me?" She said, now fixated on the sight of his big ass cock tent. (I nearly made Michalis say 'cock a doodle doo right now')

"I haven’t done anything, it’s my dick you’re after!"

"As much as I love your face, Mimi, I think I’d prefer the saber to cleave the forbidden fruit between my legs."

"Right, of course. My face can do the kissing."

His lips, but whatever. Precision isn’t important during sex. I think.

I wouldn’t know because fuck the ocean.

Ahem.

…I mean it doesn’t matter anyways because Michalis, being the brilliant king he once was, had already planned out his Sexual Strategy. 

He took his underwear off I guess and I have no fucking clue how this works so for the sake of satire let’s just say his boner _sprung free_ and Phina looked at the thing like it was gonna save her life or something.

(HC that Michi has a big dick.)

(To match his big yaoi hands.)

And then he slowly settled on top of her, bringing his hips very close and watching her face (like I said I don’t know how sex works, go ask an expert) as he put his sword into her perfectly made sheath.

(Owain is watching from the window and he is Sad)

They were quiet, everything was quiet (I promise it gets Hot™ here) save for the crackling of the fire (Michi’s pants still burning brightly like the fire in his loins or something along those lines) and the howling wind outside.

"Ah…Mimi…we’ve done it…"

He planted little kisses in between her breasts. "Done what, darling Phina?"

"We’ve achieved maximum aesthetic…"

Michalis smiled, very slightly because he’s an edgelord (here u go olau), ready to surprise Phina with something slightly more aesthetic that what had already been achieved.

But first, they gotta fuck.

He went on, rocking his hips against hers, and she did some Straight Romance Thing where she grabbed one of his hands and — wait no Discourse — thing that was like, she took his hand in hers and squeezed lovingly.

He took her tit in his (other hand) and also squeezed lovingly. Or something like that.

(And then they got rougher and rougher and Michalis never moans because that wouldn’t be very manly of him but Phina was moaning and a lot.)

_Okay time to speedrun,_ though Michalis. He felt whatever a guy feels when they’re about to come.

…He felt like he was about to come.

And then he did it. He whipped out his d….no I can’t do this.

~~ He pulled out of her and for a moment, Phina frowned as he…er…squirted his l-love juice all over her tits ~~

God.

He whipped out his dick and came all over her very pretty boobs.

But he wouldn’t leave his dancing girl hanging like that. Swiftly (and I speak from experience now) he brought one hand to her clit and rubbed her with two fingers till she spasmed and cried out, finishing as well.

"There. Now…we’ve achieved maximum aesthetic."

Phina quivered underneath him wordlessly. Michalis laid down beside her and kissed her cheek because it’s supposed to be cute.

(btw Owain isn’t outside anymore)

"Now we have to shower," Phina said.

"I don’t think Rigel has running water. Don’t expect anything too fancy."

She gave him a playful push and a hint of a smile passed over his lips.

" _Mimi_."

"…Give me an hour."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work, please consider buying me a coffee. It boosts my morale and makes me happy: ko-fi.com/mepmep
> 
> (commissions info can be found on my blog, star--gal.tumblr.com)


End file.
